Reason
by tiltedglasses769
Summary: Reason is something that sometimes we don't want to know at all. but we had to because world is a dark place isn't it... CHAPTER 2 She is not your Eve.. PLEASE R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it's Tiltedglasses**

 **I deleted my story because I'm not happy with it.**

 **I will try my best to make a story that catch your guys attention**

 **So please take care of me!**

* * *

Yui sighed as she saw the picture. She still remember, when the first time she arrived here. She read her so-called father diary. She pretty it's the fake to show to other people her live is fine like a regular family. She pretty it's the diary that the Council read. The Council believes her life with Seiji just like they order Seiji to do. They pretty sure that Yui don't know about the Eve and Adam prophecy.

Well she already know about it before she come to this mansion. All this time she had to pretend, she don't believes Seiji don't drop her to this place. It's easy she forced to. Otherwise, who know what would Seiji do to her if he knew Yui tell other people about his dark front, people know Seiji knew Seiji for being a priest and became a vampire hunter. But priest cannot marry but can adopt children.

At first Yui thinks that her mother died and Seiji decides to be priest when she born.

About the diary, she only believes this she not his child and he is a fucking two-face person. Oh, only he mind know how much she want to kill this guy.

All this time she had to . . .

Said she loves Seiji in front people and only say good things about him.

Never ever said that she got tortured during _her_ birthday.

Never ever said said she been forced to watch something she didn't want to.

NEVER and forever say to other people that she saw that guy murder kids that live in orphanage that got fund from his _church/hell._

 _These past year she forced herself to be airhead in front everyone to make herself comfortable._

 **Flashback**

21 June 2005

5 year old it's her birthday. As usual she waiting her father at the front of her elementary school. But it already past afternoon she waiting for him almost five hour now. Then...

"Yui-san, you still don't go home yet?"

She look at her back and saw her homeroom teacher. Miss Rena.

"I'm still waiting for my otou-san." monotone voice

"Your father just inform he can take you a while cause his urgent work and he ask me to take you home and sorry for not inform you about this."

"Okay."

"Let's go to my car then."

Like a duckling follow her mother she enter the car.

. . . .

"Thanks sensei for having me." She bow

"My pleasure."

Once Yui enter the house she found something weird.

 _The vase . .. it's shattered_

Then she looked around she found something weird because the wall somehow open?

She decides to enter the wall and found this.

"Blast it he dead already! I thought this one would last longer to entertain me." Seiji

"Seiji-san how about I bring you another kid?" Said a girl who wearing sister's clothes and her voice seductively..

" _Isn't that Otou-san and Hanna Sister?"_

"Sure this time I want a girl with porcelain like skin is possible.."

"Its really entertaing when the beautiful things become ugly.."

Yui saw a room or the right word dungeon..

She saw Seiji holding a knife and a dead boy with hand tied to a bed with many scar. She also saw many torture device.

 _"I must run !"_

'Dup'

Seiji and Hanna hear the sound and Hanna decide to check it up but Seiji tell her don't.

"I got a better idea.."

* * *

 **I try to search for Yui's birthday and that what I found**

 **please don't be mad at me**


	2. Chapter 2

As the woman mercilessly yanked her head and put it into _working_ washing machine repeatedly. The little girl begging her to stop it.

"Please stop it…" Yui kept saying the same sentence but that woman did not care for her pleads. Suddenly Seiji give her a sign while shrugging his head then he see the girl eye in eye while she coughing.

"Now, Yui listen up here. If you tell someone about what happen just then. Not even your head I will make sure that your body will be in this machine"

Pointing to the machine Yui just nodded. Then he continues talking.

"Beside, you are not my child by the way. If it not the Council, you'll be inside _the room_ first" When he decide to walk off Yui tugged on his pants.

"Wait, what did you just said?"

 _This is a nightmare right…_

"FYI, I also had a daughter and wife once but that happen like 12 years ago I guess… and both of them too troublesome so I decide to kill them but hey manage to escape."

He just rolled his eye and hold Yui head to face him giving a threat.

"From now on act get it."

"Yes."

* * *

 **Yui's dream POV**

 _I saw a girl in a black kimono. Her hair just like me and straight but she close her eyes so I don't know what color is it. Smiling, a genuine smile the warmest yet I have ever see. Amazingly my legs move on its own walking toward her ._

 _But as soon I reach to her, her eyes suddenly open and there is a pair of black wings show. She also show her fangs._ _Her eyes is blue like chrysocolla but even though with her demonic feature her eyes shown a hint of sadness and warmth._

 _That weird isn't it.._

 _"Follow me, I'll save you Yui."_

 _"Who are you?' I ask her._

 _She close her eyes again and saying 'You will know.'_

Yui got wake up from that dream and sweat drop _._

 _'That girl who is she'_

Suddenly a voice cut off her thought.

"I see you have wake up Ms. Komori. Get ready for school in hour."

"Yes.."

Yui got up and decide to look at the see a car parks outside.

' _That's weird._ '

Just Yui go outside she saw Sakamaki brothers, Mukami brothers and four girl . All the girl look calm, the first one is blindfolded and her hair is platinum blonde like Yui. Another person is a raven with amethyst eye and have playful vibe...

"Suzune!"

Yui got happy by seeing her then run toward her but Ayato caught her shoulder.

"Oi Chichinashi don't you think come to them." Yui just rolls her eyes without Ayato knowing.

"What kind of business do you have here?" Reiji asks the girls and the blindfolded reply.

"Here." Showing a letter been tied with a ribbon.

 _ **It's about the sacrificial bride**_

 _The four girls will take the sacrificial bride as a barter . The blindfolded girl had an agreement with me that I can't I deny._

 _No objection._

 _(_ **seal** ) (Karlheinz's signature)

"Ah, I already informed that all of you take interest on her because of her blood. Don't worry about that.."

"Rin, take the box out." Tilts her head to a girl with hazel hair and bob cut. She just reply with 'emm' and toss a glass bottle to Suzune.

"Yui, come here.." Ask Suzune.

"Don't you think to.."She cut him off. "This is why I hate guy." Put her hand in her hoodie jacket reveal a pack of card.

"Pft, do you think I will lose to a card." "Kind of.."

She throw a card and it hit Ayato makes him inside the card also making everyone shocked. She walk to the card and take Yui including the card.

"This would complete my collection.." Then the blindfolded girl remind her and shake her head.

"Fine.." "Yui follow me." Suzune tear the card makes Ayato came out from it.

"You!.." "Heh.."

"Oy, Kizuna how much longer we have to be here?" The cyan girl that been silent from start interrupt the 'merry' conversation between Ayato and Suzune ask the blindfolded girl.

"Wait for the box.."She reply only that

"So who are you?" Ruki asks.

"Which one you ask?"

"You.."

"You who." The blindfolded reply with smirk plastered on her face.

"The blindfolded one."

"Me, okay then.."

"I'm Kizuna. The one with card is Suzune. The girl with cyan hair is Hanzawa..." Suddenly the girl with bob cut hair reveal herself with a box. After she arrive, Suzune replace th bottle cap with sprayer and spray the essence to Yui.

'Cough..cough'

"The one with the box is Rin." Pointing to Rin.

"Sorry this would hurt you a bit…"

Rin then grab Yui's body and take out her heart with her bare hand and replace it with the heart that been inside the box within a five minute making Yui pass out after that. Hanzawa catch her body.

"This should do Nacchan." After that she put Cordelia's heart inside the box.

"How did you do that?" Ask Ruki.

"Replacing her heart... you didn't need to know." She reply.

"You guys leave..." The blindfold girl spoke and all the girls leave including Yui.

"I just want to ask you something tomato head .."

"What." Ayato widened his eye.

"From what I know, you always bragging the best. If you truly the best you sure can answer my questions."

"Of course Ore sama always be the best."

"First, once you become the king what will you do. Second, what kind of king you want to be. Last, why you want become the king."

That three simple questions manage to make Ayato silenced..

"Oy, this questions not just for the tomato head also you guys."

"Ah, also before I leave this place... there is a van at the outside filled with 10 girls and the heart.." pointing to the box.

"... you can take it including the girls.. Well bye bye.."

Silence...

* * *

Wow finally I manage to finish the chapter...

 **btw thanks to tsubki fan for review my story( i think i spell it right tho) I will try writing for the chapter three!**

 **Thank to you all who read my story BYE BYE I WILL NOT DIE UNTIL I FINSH THIS STORY**

 **Love you all ×~× + + +**


End file.
